


I'm So Proud of You

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [25]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos delivers the baby, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Snowed In, complications at birth, madrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Carlos and Lando are snowed in whilst Lando goes into labour. Carlos is forced to deliver the baby, however, complications arise.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Paddock Baby [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	I'm So Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vich/Vivi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vich%2FVivi).



> Hello everyone! Here is a prompt I received from Vich/Vivi and it's been a while since I've written one so hopefully I've done it justice. Here we have a Lando/Carlos mpreg where Lando goes into labour in Spain but due to the weather, he has to give birth at home and unfortunately, complications arise. I will point out as I have done in the past that this is my interpretation and my story. As I don't have kids, I haven't experienced labour, so I can only apologise if things are incorrect which is why I'm not the biggest fan of writing birth scenes. Hence, why I tend to stick to stories where the babies have already been born and the story is written in a family setting. I have a few other prompts to work on before I write my own stories again. Hope you all enjoy and please leave prompts!

Carlos and Lando were enjoying their time in Madrid ahead of Christmas. They were currently staying in Carlos’ rented apartment where they were spending their last few weeks as a couple before the birth of their baby. They had left immediately after the season had finished in Abu Dhabi. As much as Lando wanted to stay in England close to his family, he just wanted to enjoy a couple of days with Carlos before they were due to spend Christmas with Carlos’ family. The couple would then travel to England to spend new year with Lando’s family. 

Lando was currently resting on the sofa,, watching as the snow fell outside. They had only been in Madrid for a day or two and it had been snowing since they landed. Lando had laughed when he saw it snowing as he naturally assumed that because Spain was usually warm, it didn’t snow. The weather was getting worse. The snow hadn’t stopped falling. Lando didn’t mind. He had Carlos with him and that was enough. 

Lando was too busy watching the snow to notice Carlos walking towards him.

“Hey.”

The young Brit smiled as he gazed up at his boyfriend.

“Do you need anything?” Asked Carlos.

“No, all good.” Replied Lando, softly.

Carlos smiled.

“Does the baby not want anything?” He checked.

Lando laughed then winced as the baby kicked him hard. He glared at his boyfriend who chuckled.

“Yeah, for you to stop teasing.” Grumbled Lando.

Carlos laughed as he headed towards the door.

“Never going to happen.” 

The couple spent most of the day watching movies as there wasn’t much they could do. It wasn’t until night began to fall that Lando’s back started to ache. At one point, he groaned and Carlos looked at him with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worriedly.

Lando shook his head.

“Nothing.” He said, quietly.

Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“My back hurts.” Admitted Lando.

Carlos frowned and tightened his grip on the young Brit who was cuddled into his side.

“I’ll give you a massage when we go to bed.” Offered Carlos.

Lando smiled as he ran a hand over his bump before he went back to watching the movie.

The massage didn’t help and Lando was awake for most of the night. Neither of them had thought about what the backache actually meant. 

Lando woke up first in the morning. He held back a groan as his back was in agony. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the living room. It was impossible for him to get comfortable as he lay on the sofa for a minute before he sat up and sighed. He found himself falling asleep. He woke up when he heard the shower running which meant that Carlos was awake but that wasn’t the only thing he noticed. His stomach was hurting and he tried to hold back his panic. He was less than two weeks away from his due date. He couldn’t give birth, not now. A moment or two later, he was standing watching the snow outside. It was thick and heavy and Carlos’ car was literally buried as it hadn’t moved recently. Lando nearly jumped when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his stomach. He hadn’t even heard the shower being turned off. 

“What are you doing up?” Murmured Carlos.

Lando sighed.

“Don’t know.” He mumbled.

He felt bad for lying but he didn’t want to worry the Spaniard. He tilted his head to rest it on Carlos’ shoulder as his boyfriend ran soothing circles over the baby bump. Carlos kissed Lando’s cheek then moved away. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” He asked.

Lando shook his head. Carlos looked outside at the snow and then back at Lando.

“I think we’re going to have another movie day.” Suggested Carlos.

Lando smiled. He winced once Carlos had left the room. He could only hope that the pain in both his stomach and back would go away. 

The pain didn’t go away and Lando tried his best to hide it from his boyfriend but it was becoming increasingly difficult. 

Later, in the afternoon, Lando got up off the sofa to go to the bathroom and had to brace himself against the wall as the pain refused to go away. When he was finished, he tried to go back to the living room but he was hit with cramps. He clutched at his stomach as he tried to breath through the pain. He nearly fell to the floor as tears threatened to fall. 

“Carlos!” He screamed in agony.

The Spaniard ran towards the bathroom and nearly fainted when he saw the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Lando.” He whispered.

The young Brit was crying as he continued to hold his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Demanded Carlos.

“My stomach hurts.” Whimpered Lando.

The Spaniard swore under his breath as knelt down next to his boyfriend.

“Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.” He murmured.

He managed to help Lando get up from the floor. They had only just left the bathroom when Lando froze.

“Fuck, fuck! No, not now!” 

Carlos frowned.

“What, what is it?” He asked, frantically.

Lando let out a sob.

“My waters just broke.”

It wasn’t long before Lando was lying on the bed, tears running down his face whilst Carlos paced around their bedroom as he tried to get hold of the hospital.

“You’ve been having contractions, surely you’ve had contractions, why didn’t you tell me?” Asked Carlos, insistently.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Sobbed Lando.

“This is my baby too.” Said Carlos, impatiently.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Questioned Lando, angrily.

Carlos was about to open his mouth again when there was a voice on the other end of the phone. He continued to pace as he spoke in rapid Spanish. Lando couldn’t understand a word of it so he focused on his breathing instead. Carlos was so thankful when he eventually got told that they would put him on hold in order to put a midwife on the line. He covered the phone with his hand as he gazed back at his boyfriend.

“They can’t send out an ambulance because of the snow but they’re going to get a midwife to talk me through the birth.” Carlos informed Lando.

The young Brit’s eyes widened as he stared at his boyfriend.

“I’m not having the baby here.” He insisted.

Carlos sighed.

“I don’t think we have much choice.” He said, sadly.

Lando continued to cry whilst Carlos sat on the bed next to him and rubbed a hand over his leg. When a midwife answered the phone, it wasn’t long before Carlos was running around the apartment gathering supplies. He tried to remain calm for Lando’s sake but it was difficult because the midwife had insisted that Lando would be giving birth that day. Carlos had been told to check on how far the baby was and the midwife knew there was no way that they could wait. They couldn’t do anything due to the snow and Carlos desperately wished that his parents were with him. He didn’t see the point in calling them when he had the midwife on the phone. They wouldn’t be able to visit due to the snow so for now it was just Carlos and Lando with the help of a midwife via phone.

When it came to the time that Lando had to push, Carlos held his hand whilst also checking on the progress of the baby. Carlos had the phone on the bed next to him as he had put it on loudspeaker. He thought everything was going well until something caught his attention as he encouraged Lando to push. 

What he saw caused panic to flare in his own stomach. 

The cord was wrapped around his baby’s neck. 

Lando was too busy concentrating on his own breathing to notice that Carlos had frozen and couldn’t speak. The Spaniard looked at Lando then the phone and then the baby before he looked back at the phone. He swallowed thickly as he tried to remain calm. 

“The cord is around the neck.” He told the midwife slowly.

He was so glad that Lando couldn’t understand what he was saying otherwise the young Brit would go into full panic mode. He held his breath as the midwife went silent on the other end of the phone. Eventually, she told him what to do and he was so glad that the cord wasn’t wrapped tightly around the baby’s neck so he was able to move it. He had never been so grateful for anyone in his life when the baby came out and cried to let Carlos and Lando know they were there. Lando slumped back against the pillows in exhaustion as Carlos shouted down the phone a million thank yous to the midwife. She chuckled on the phone before offering her congratulations and informed Carlos that she could visit once the snow cleared. The Spaniard had tears in his eyes as he thanked the midwife once again before he hung up. He cut the cord and cleaned up the baby before he wrapped the little one in a soft blanket. He got up off the bed and moved next to Lando’s side. 

“Say hello to our little princess.” Cooed Carlos.

Lando let out a sob as he sat up so Carlos could hand the baby over. He gazed down at his child whilst Carlos sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Hello little one.” Murmured Lando.

Carlos smiled as Lando leaned down to kiss their daughter on her forehead. He kissed his boyfriend’s temple.

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered.

Lando sleepily gazed at his boyfriend.

“I’m proud of you, you brought our daughter into this world. You delivered her all on your own. I love you so much.” He said, softly.

“I love you too.” Murmured Carlos.

He gently kissed his boyfriend before they gazed down at their daughter. Lando didn't have to know just yet what had happened during the birth, the most important thing was that she was fine thanks to the midwife. 

Later on, when both Lando and the baby were sleeping, Carlos made an important phone call.

“Mum, you’ll never believe what’s just happened.”


End file.
